


You're going to pay for what you have done.

by Princess_Levi_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Levi_Heichou/pseuds/Princess_Levi_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young boy, Eren and his friends would go out on adventures, seek for trouble and sometimes land on their asses for it. Ever since the tragedy that landed in their city, Eren, his sister Mikasa, and his best friend Armin have changed their views on the world drastically, causing them to grow up. Later into their corrupted years they are entered into a facility to help the I'll. Eren with his anger and rage. Mikasa and her anti social behavior. Leaving Armin with his compulsive obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're going to pay for what you have done.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well look what we have here boys  
> Everybody give a warm welcome to  
> Johnny!  
> Ha ha, what do you say we show Johnny a thing or two about what it's like to die!

_Screams, crying, blood. People were scattered everywhere. Some shooting, others running. He was too far from home.. He needed to get there fast! "Eren! Hurry!" Mikasa yelled from behind him. He found his friend Armin weeping beside a rusting building. "Armin! You have to get up! We have to go!" Eren yelled, dragging his blonde friend to his own house._

_The three ran as fast as their small legs would take them. Once they arrived, they heard Eren's mother yelling. "Take anything! Anything but me! I have kids!" He heard her yell. Eren yelled out for his mother, running into the kitchen to find her holding a kitchen knife._

_The other built male holding the gun. As soon as Eren moved his eyes away from the male, a loud pop went off. Blood covering his shoes and legs. His mother breathing heavily, holding the knife to her chest. The man lay on the floor, blood pooling around his chest. Eren's father stood in place of the man and gritted his teeth._

 

_\--Now--_

 

Eren, now 19 rubbed the bridge of his nose. 9 years ago, he still remembers everything. The escape. The loss. Everything down to detail. It occasionally giving him Titan sized headaches. He sat in the middle of Armin and Mikasa. Armin, his sharp blonde bowl cut cutting off just below his chin, the bangs cut to the middle of his forehead. His large blue eyes slightly glazed over to their lack of sleep.

Mikasa, on the other hand had been dozing on and off during their rise. Her black hair curling inward at her shoulders, eyes almost purple due to her skin hue. Eren, himself had barely changed. His shaggy hair a bit longer and thicker, a slight tan, his eyes.. His green ocean eyes.. The slight sun color surrounding the pupil. Stray flecks of blue dotted the green, pulling the whole look together.

The three were on the ride to their new hospital placement. This place would be permanent. After a couple hours the driver pulled up to the large white building that had been covered in water stains. Struggling to hurry and get out to stretch, Eren tripped on the door, landing himself on his side, immediately skidding his elbows and palms. He grimaced and curesed the ground.

Mikasa helped him up, telling him that he needs to be more careful. He rolled his eyes pushing her away. "I can take care of myself..." He mumbled. The entrance doors opened, a woman with brown hair and large rectangle glasses smiles, clasping her hands together. "Good afternoon Ackerman, Jaëger. And Alert! I am Mrs. Zöe, and welcome to Trost Psychology Center! Make yourself at home!"

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to update this story and keep it going more often than my other one.. I hope you enjoy this! Be sure to leave me comments and kudos!


End file.
